Underground
by A.W.M
Summary: Titled Ungerground until further notice. Post Blade: Trinity The vampires have taken over, and blocked out the sun. The Nightstalkers are driven underground. Abby cant take it anymore, and leaves. King is left to keep fighting the good fight.
1. Prologue

They'd finally done it. The governments had been overthrown, and the sun blocked out. They'd been working on it for years, that had been their vampire final solution. Drake had merely been a distraction.

The Nightstalkers had been driven underground, fending for their lives whenever they fentured to the surface for supplies, or hunting for survivors, killing a few off whenever they could.

The Haven was the last safe place for them, and that's where they hid.

x3x3x3x3x3

"I cant do this," She said.

"What?" King asked, turning to face the brunette on the other side of the room. Abigail leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest, her expression blank.

"I can't do this anymore, King. There's just... I just..." Abby trailed off.

King stood up, and moved across the room, stopping, looking at her with his head cocked to the side. "Do what?" He asked, still unclear on his fellow Nightstalker's meaning.

"This," She said, waving his hands in wild gesticulations to implicate their entire situation.

"The Haven." King said.

"Yes."

"Why?" He asked, looking down at her.

At six foot two, he had to look down at many people.

"We're going to die down here, Im not going to die like this." She said.

"We're not going to die down here." King said.

"We are. You know, I know. I can _feel_ it." She said, "King, I wont do it."

Abby had turned, left the room without another word. He'd moved to follow her, but hesitated.

He looked for her later, but she was gone.

x3x3x3x3x3

That was six months ago.

She was dead, or worse. He couldnt imagine her being turned. Abby would have staked herself before allowing that to happen.

"Belle!" King bellowed, rapping hard on the wooden door.

"I'm coming!" Belle Nichols bellowed back, opening the door and stepping out, almost walking right into King.

King rolled his eyes, and grinned at the Nightstalker.

Isabelle Maria Nichols had joined the Nightstalkers shortly after Abby had disappeared. King had found her, fighting for her life, and managing quite well. He'd brought her back to the Haven, had her few wounds patched up.

They'd trained her.

She'd caught on fast.

She was a hellion.

Just like Abigail.

Like Abby, her family had been killed, but the circumstances had been exceedingly different. While Abby had been born on wedlock, Belle had a normal childhood, and grew up thinking vampires were like the boogeyman.

Thinking she was safe.

"Ready?" King asked her, handing her her weapons holster.

"As I'll ever be." Belle answered.

Venturing to the surface was never fun, things were too unpredictable, though Abby had always relished her time outside the Haven.

She'd truely come alive while she fought.

x3x3x3x3x3

Sydney Franciene Foster, Frankie or Syd for short, rounded the corner, hoping to catch King and Belle before they left for the surface. Before she could skid to a stop, Frankie walked directly into King. "Ow! Shit!"

"Fuck me, sideways!" King exclaimed, stumbling backwards from the force that Frankie hit him with.

"Shit, sorry, King." Frankie said, rolling her eyes at her own lack of coordination, and handing King his lever action Bone Jack rifle, "I fixed Nancy." She informed the Canadian Nightstalker.

"Fuck, yes." He said, smirking, and resting the rifle on his shoulder.

x3x3x3x3x3

Author's Note: Short, I know, but Im just trying to give you all a feel for everything. Get the idea of what's going on in the world of the Nightstalkers. If any of that confused you all, I'll do my best to explain it in the next chapter.

Hope you like it.

Jenn


	2. Chapter One

King crouched down, looking around the corner, then nodded at Belle. She nodded back, picking up her gun and pointing it in front of her, as she moved forward, staying low to the ground.

"All clear!" She called, as she entered the alley, not seeing anyone.

King stood, and followed her into the alley. The smell of blood hit him hard, and he took a sharp intake of breath, through his mouth, wincing slightly.

As he looked at the walls of the dead ended alley he took note that they had been blood-stained a deep crimson, rather than their usual brick red. Blood pooled at their feet, and he took note of that as well. He saw nothing at the other end of the alley because of the lack of proper lighting, but he heard no motion, and turned to Belle.

"Are you alright?" He asked, noting her wide eyes, and visibly paler face.

"I think Im going to be sick." She said, putting a hand on over her mouth.

King put a hand on her shoulder and led her out of the alley, taking a seat on the curb of the vaccant street.

"Take a deep breath, relax. Get the smell of blood out of your nose." He advised her.

Belle shuddered, and King put an arm around her.

"Im sorry," she said, "I just.. Im not used to the sight of blood, I guess you would be, I mean, since you were a vampire, but me..." She trailed off, and looked apologettically at him.

"Dont worry about it." King said, giving her a reassuring smile. "It takes some getting used to."

x3x3x3x3x3

_Six months ago_

Abigail blinked, letting her eyes get accustomed to the blackness that surrounded her. She heard motion somewhere infront of her and bolted upright, she tried to use her arms to push herself up to stand, but found them chained down.

"Fuck." She said, her eyes darting around the darkened room, "Im so fucked." She added.

The room was too dark for her to see what was moving on the other end of the room, but she wasnt that supprised when she saw the cause of the movement walking towards her.

It was a vampire, obviously, but not just any vampire.

One that should have been dead.

He sneered at her, and she did her best not to vomit as the realization of what was to happen hit her.

Hard.

He wasnt going to kill her.

No, that would be too easy.

He opened his mouth, exposing his fangs to her as he bent towards her neck.

She screamed.

And he bit down.

Within a few moments everything went black.

_Present time_

Abigail lounged against the silver couch, one leg tossed half-hazardly over the arm.

He stood at the other end of the room, watching her, silently.

Always silently.

He had a knack for sneaking up on people.

He noted that she seemed quite content to just lay there, rather than go feed.

"You'll have to feed sooner or later." He said smuggly.

She looked up, she hadnt noticed him come in. She never noticed him come in.

Abby blinked, and removed her leg from the arm and set it on the floor.

"True," She said, licking her lips.

She stood, and moved towards the door, straightening out her black tanktop and jeans.

She paused, and turned back towards the couch, pulling on a pair of leather boots. When she turned back towards the door, he was gone. She rolled her eyes, and walked out of the door, listening to the clicking sound her heels made on the marble floors as she walked. He was no where in sight and she grit her teeth together.

"Drake?" She called out in iritation.

She rounded a corner and found him leaning against the wall by the main exit, waiting for her.

"Ready?" He asked, and she rolled her eyes, again, and followed him out the door.

x3x3x3x3x3

Belle took a deep breath, and stood, "Come on," She said, heading back into the alley.

King smiled to himself. _She might just make it through this._ He thought, as he stood and followed her lead.

He stepped into the alley again, and the scent of blood hit him again. He took a deep breath and looked over at Belle. She seemed alright this time.

"You okay?" He asked, and she nodded at him.

"Im okay." She said. King nodded and looked towards the end of the alley, pulling a flashlight from his belt.

He saw them and heard their growling.

"Fuck me sideways." He said, "Who's a good puppy? Whoa, look at that pretty smile. Who's a good dog?" He looked up at Belle. "Run. Now! Go!" He told her.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll distract them, and then run like hell, go!" He said, quickly. "Now!"

She nodded, "Be careful!" She called over her shoulder as she tore out of the alley.

The dogs eyed King like they were about to run after Belle. "Who's a good dog?" He asked again, backing slowly out of the alley so he could keep their attention. The dogs growled low in their throats, and pomeranian opened it's mouth to snap at him. The two rotweilers drooled and started running towards him, and he turned taking off in the oposite direction as Belle.

x3x3x3x3x3

**Obnoxious Boldface Authors Note:**

**Darla: Honey, you'd better live with Kelley, or I'll kill Frankie off! OO! Im playing, I promise, dont kill me. **

**StixieMarie: Im glad you're intrigued, that was the idea. I do plan on detailing everything, but... the first couple of chapters are going to be kind of... undetailed and then I'll explain things later on, because.. Im, well, odd that way.**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

** 3**

**Jenn**


	3. Chapter Two

"Pomeranians! Why the FUCK did it have to be FUCKING pomeranians!" King yelled, cursing his luck, or lack there of, as he was being chased down by there vampiric pooches, that seemed out to get him.

He heard the sound of his own footsteps hitting the cold pavement, and echo off the buildings on the vacant street. He distinctly caught the sound of dog toe-nails scratching the street, but he also heard something else he couldnt quite place, but he could have sworn it sounded like stiletto heels clicking on the concrete of the sidewalk.

Someone was tailing him, he decided at once. He would have looked to be sure, but at that point he didnt favor being eaten alive by a pack of rabid cannines. Behind him, his suspicions, that he was indeed being followed, were confirmed by the sound of someone whistling. It was of a higher pitch, the kind of whistle that could only be achieved by sticking two fingers in your mouth. _Someone was calling off the hell hounds_, he deduced.

The growling, and scratching of the mutts ceased, and he stopped. Judging it was safe for him to turn and face his savior.

King froze, "Fuck me."

x3x3x3x3x3

Belle had run. When she realized they werent following her, she'd stopped. Taking a seat on the concrete sidewalk, she rested momentarily, her guilt growing exceedingly, for leaving King back there.

She was his partner, they were a team, and she just left him to the dogs, only litterally this time. She stood, using her arms to push herself up off the slab of stone she'd been sitting upon, and heading back in the direction she'd come from. She jogged back towards King, in silence, trying to not alert any vamps to her prescence.

Belle froze. "Shit, not good." She said aloud. He'd already seen her. There was no point in being quiet any longer. "Fuck."

x3x3x3x3x3

Drake turned, he'd heard her coming. The newest Nightstalker. A girl, a poor attempt to replace Abigail, he assumed. She smelled of fear, and cologne. Must have rubbed off the other. The annoying one.

He cocked his head at her. She was terrified, visibly shaking. He smiled.

This should be easy.

He moved towards her, slowly. Like a cat sneaking up upon it's prey.

He looked as if he was about to pounce.

But he didnt, he approached her, and laid his hand on her cheek.

She trembled.

He noticed.

"Come with me." He ordered her in a low voice.

It came out more like a growl than anything else. He moved his hand from her cheek, to her arm. He'd barely touched her, barely spoken to her, but she understood where they were going.

To King.

x3x3x3x3x3

"Awe, what's the matter, Princess, dont like my outfit?" Abigail asked the Nightstalker before her. "Did'ja miss me, Pumpkin?"

King continued to eyeball her, "Speak to me, King." She said, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Abby.." He began, struggling to find the right words.

"Spit it out," She snapped, reminding him of Danica in more ways than one. He cringed at the thought.

She looked at him, and lifted a brow at his silence. Silence was unusual for King, and often a welcomed change to his usual inability to shut his fucking mouth.

"How did this happen?" He asked, that was the first question on his mind, the second, of course, being why hadnt she attacked yet? SHe knew he'd noticed what she was immediately. She should have attacked, if they'd switched places, he would have. Maybe.. maybe there was still a chance to save her, after all, King thought, hoping to God that there was still a workable strand of the cure at the Haven.

Whistler's brow shot up, "Come on, King, I know you know the answer to that one. I left the Haven, and a certain progenitor of the vampire race just happened to bump into me and bang. The next thing I know I'm chained up in a dark room being bitten by Drake." She said, noting his lack of supprise, "See, I told you you knew." She added.

King stayed silent, wracking his brain, trying to remember the last time he'd seen the stock of the cure. Abby eyed him, and cleared her throat. "What could you possibly be thinking about in that big 'ole head of yours?" She asked, "I'd be willing to bet you thirty dollars it had something to do with lil' 'ole me, and a certain anti-virus."

King nodded at her. No point in lying. If she wanted him dead, she'd have his head on the stick, and lying to her wasnt going to improve his odds any. She'd been more than capable to handle her own, and that included kicking his ass, before she'd been turned, and now with her enhanced vampiric senses and reflexes, there was no way he wanted to be on the recieving end of that. Virtually, there was no chance of his survival in a fight with her.

"Relax, peaches, Im not going to kill you. _Yet_, anyway." She said.

"That's reassuring, Sugartits."

Despite Abby's ability to beat him to a pulp, he was tough, and could handle pretty much anything thrown his way, as he'd retained several of his vampiric abilities, though he was no where close to being anything like a hybrid. His hearing was sharper, and clearer than more than most. His reflexes, at best, were more than excellent. His eye sight was also enhanced.

He heard people speaking, and he and Abby locked eyes, and turned towards the object of the noise. King was immediately sure of who it was. Belle and Drake. Normally under a situation like this, he would have made a sarcastic comment, but it seemed hardly nessessary. With the knowledge of what had actuallly happened to Abigail, the pressure now put on him was immense. He had to turn her back, he owed it to her. She'd saved him, and now he was going to return the favor.

She didnt look pleased to see Drake approaching them.

x3x3x3x3x3

The vampire had pulled her to the spot where King and another vampire stood. She could easily sense that these were unusual circumstances.

Something was _not _right.

"King?" She asked worriedly, hoping he was alright.

He looked at her and gave her a quick nod to let her know that everything was just peachy as far as he was concerned.

She sighed and relaxed visibly.

"You ok?" King asked, seriously. She nodded and wondered why the two suck-heads were allowing this much conversation. Before the vampires had taken over, she'd been an expert in hostage situations. She'd written a book or two, and several articles on that very field of psychology. She found the lack of "Shut-up"s and "No talking"s to be odd.

The girl looked over her dissaprovingly, "_This_ is my replacement? You must be fucking kidding me." She said in disbelief.

"She's the newest recruit." He said, rolling his eyes. "Abby, I realize being a cold harded bitch comes with the spiked heels, but could you hold off on the thunder cunt for a second?" He said.

Belle grasped the situation at once. The vampire, the girl, was the Nightstalker that had dissapeared before she had signed up for, as King put it, all her "groovy little prizes". She'd been turned, and stayed hidden, but she and King must have run into eachother while he was running from the hell hounds and now they had... they had this disaster on their hands.

x3x3x3x3x3

**Obnoxious Bold Author's Note:**

**I think this chapter is longer than the other, but Im not sure. Hope you like it.**

**Darla: I do love you, so shush. **


End file.
